zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rural Love
Even after getting married with Nick, Judy still helped her family in the countryside every once in a while, especially since they lived rather close to where the young new Hopps couple lived. It was time the Carrots Day festival was again, the festival where Judy had announced her dream years ago. The top cop of the ZPD was having a weekend break, so it was a good opportunity for her to help her parents sell their crops on the countryside. At the edge of the marketplace, Judy stood on the family stand in her familiar farmer attire. It was late afternoon, and 90% of the crops were sold out. She would close soon. Fortunately however, she had a secret stash of blueberries in one of the boxes that wasn´t sold yet. Judy was saving it for obvious reasons. That obvious reason was coming to her stand. Nick had been cleaning up their home on the other side of Bunnyburrow, and had now come to the festival himself. He had bought new clothes on there too, with a cowboy-style hat and overcoat. Judy smiled as she saw him in that. “You look so handsome in that, like a real Western hero. I like it a bit better than your casual look”, Judy told her husband. “Well you look still cute in that farmer look of yours too, Carrots. One of my favorites from your outfits. I remember you wearing that the day you apologized to me under the bridge years ago too”, Nick remembered. “Ah, the days before we became an item soon. Also, I brought you something. It´s free for my husband”, Judy smiled, showing the basket where she had put the blueberries. “Still the best berries in the land. Thanks, darling”, Nick almost emptied the basket instantly, being the blueberry addict that he was. “This festival…it´s just like I remember it being. Only minus the incident that happened between me and Gideon, but we´re over that already”, Judy looked around the marketplace. Gideon was there at one of the stands too with his pies. “It´s great that someone like me is welcome here too without any prejudice from the bunny population. I´m still enjoying the simplistic charms of this rural village, it wasn´t a bad idea from us to move here”, Nick nodded. “We´ve gotten to experience both city and country life together with their benefits. I don´t care where we live as long as we´re together”, Judy scratched Nick´s chin. “That, and as long as I get free blueberries from you”, Nick laughed with Judy doing the same too. The rabbit lifted her hat so that she could wipe off a bit of the sweat off her forehead. The day had been hot and very sunny, like her mood that day. As it was getting late, Judy helped her parents pack the rest of the equipment before taking a walk home with Nick. The fox held his wife by the paw as they strolled through Bunnyburrow. With the sunset creating an orange hue around the couple on the countryside, they looked a bit like young lovers from decades past. Towards their home was a wooden bridge by a brook. Judy and Nick stopped by to just look at the calmly flowing waters, as well as their reflections there. “Lilies have always been one of my favorite flowers”, Judy commented as there were some on the water. Nick noticed that, and immediately leaned his paw there to pick one up and hand it to her. “Oh thanks, you just picked the prettiest one of the bunch and gave it to me”, she smiled. “Well of course. Nothing in this town is prettier than you, though”, Nick said. As Judy kept on looking calmly at their reflection, she felt Nick´s paws around her. It was followed by a tingling sensation as her husband stroked her lovingly. He always did to either her ears, fluffy tail or her back through the opening on her shirt. Whatever way it was, she loved it. Nick had an incredibly gentle touch for a predator, and a warmth to it that beat even the best of fireplaces. Every time it was dark and quiet in nature, it awakened the romantic side in both of these mammals. “All this peace and beauty and spending the rest of my life here with you. A nice home, good food, beautiful environments and friends not too far away. What more can a fox like me wish for?” Nick thought. “You´re right. This is my childhood home, where I got to experience familial love for the first time. Now after getting married, we get to experience that together when we start a family soon”, Judy held Nick by the shoulder. “My childhood wasn´t as happy as yours….but with you in my life, the world has never been a better place for this fox”, Nick kissed Judy´s nose. Closing her eyes, Judy sighed in pleasure. The touch of Nick´s cold nose always felt like that to her. “Without you, rural life would be totally boring too. I love you so much, my dear fox”, the rabbit hugged him tight and snugly. The only things heard during that moment in the quiet countryside were the chirping of crickets, a few croaking of frogs and kiss noises of a very loving mammal couple embracing on the pond bridge. Even though they were heading home, even Nick and Judy couldn’t resist sharing a moment like this in the countryside. An example of real rural love. Category:Oneshots Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics